


Baby

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Jared, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, J2, Sweet, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: Due to one reason or another, this story will not be updated or kept going. </p><p>Jenny is a good girl, but ends up having a one night stand with bad boy Jared.  And now she’s pregnant and scared to death that Jared is going to make her give up the baby, since he has a rep of doing that to girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny held her breath, looking down at the little rectangle of plastic, her hand shaking. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, there was just supposed to be one red line, not a red and a pink one. All it was supposed to be was one night with the bad boy in town that every one wanted and she got lucky. Though she was doubting that now since he never stuck to one girl and she wasn’t anything he normally went for. She didn’t go to clubs, dressed in jeans and layered shirts but he was the one to come to her. The night was great and he didn’t come back to her and now….

She was screwed, she had heard of this before and it was never good. It was talked about before, Jared getting girls knocked up and then he wouldn’t make them get abortions. But he strongly suggested it.

Sitting down heavily on the tub lip she let out a shaky breath as she looked at the test again. She knew her mom wouldn’t be mad, would support her all the way and her dad wasn’t around. There was just the issue of telling Jared and getting told to get rid of the baby. Which even though she was freaked, she didn’t want to do.

Sighing again she got up and headed out of the bathroom, she had to tell her mama.

~*~

‘You can do this, you can do this’ Jenny repeated to herself as she walked down the hall way to where she knew Jared hung out.

It didn’t really take long to find him, even with the hall a little bit crowded, he stood nearly a head above all of them. Getting a little closer, she stopped and let out a sigh before turning around after seeing him. She needed to tell him, but she just couldn’t, not right now at least, he was to busy sucking face with that blond. God though even when he was making out with someone else, he was the best looking guy that she had ever seen.

Standing 6‘5 he had a nice build to go with that height. His hair was a darkish brown that hung long and when he wasn’t wearing a bandana, which wasn’t often, it hung across his forehead. When he smiled, he also had dimples that cut into his cheeks and eyes that never seemed to be the same color twice. Besides the bandana, his style always consisted of ripped jeans, boots, a tank top and a cut off or not flannel. The over shirt was just to stop the teachers from bitching at him. On his left inner forearm, he had a tattoo that was a white rose, dripping in blood. When they were together for the night, she learned that he had two other ones as well. The right side of his stomach from his hip to his ribs was a tree that was twisted and dark, looking like something from a horror movie. Also on his back was a pair of black and dark purple angel wings that went all over his back. His piercings also did something to her insides when she would see them and the one she saw on that night. Jared’s left nipple was pierced, so was his tongue, he had two hoops in his right ear lobe and one in the upper part of his left ear.

Heading into the bathroom, Jenny went into one of the stalls, sitting on the back tank of the toilet, sighing again. She really needed to talk to him, though just the thought of what she knew he was going to tell her bothered her nearly to tears.

At least her mom was right there with her, like she knew she was going to be, when she told her about it. Her mom wasn’t happy that it was just a one night stand and that ‘that pada person’ did that to her baby, but she was going to be there for her.

~*~

For the next week, things went just about the same, though he wasn’t always sucking face with someone else. But every time she would look at him, see him smile or laugh or just be standing there talking to someone, she would get jittery. More than once her hands would start shaking and she would all but run away, once even running into someone. Though she wanted to die, she stopped and helped the poor girl collect her books and apologized at least ten times. She didn’t even look in Jared direction since she was so scared he would be laughing at her. 

In the middle of the next week she started thinking about just writing a note and slipping it into his locker, she knew which one it was. That would just be more problematic, expecially if someone else happened to find it. Even if she just told him that she wanted to talk to him, he may just totally ignore it, or come with a bunch of people. And this was something that needed to be handled alone.

It was another week before she just decided that she was going to try and get him alone one of these times. She didn’t have many options anymore, she needed to get it off her chest and really hope that he didn’t just call her a slut and spread it around.

Getting him alone was becoming harder than she ever thought it would be and it was driving her absolutely crazy. At anytime he always had at least one person around him and other times she just didn’t see him at all. She was just about at her wits end and was about to go with her note idea again when she got her chance.

One day she had to stay after class and talk to one of the teachers about retaking a test that she had missed. She had gone to the nurses and ended up there for nearly three class periods, but the teacher was understanding and gave her the date to make it up. So she finished talking to her and went to her locker to grab her homework and put her last things away. She was nearly convinced that she was all alone in the school, until the clanging of a locker opening made her jump. Looking down the hall, she felt her heart nearly stop then speed up as she saw Jared tossing somethings in the rectangle of space. Closing her locker softly, she hiked her back pack up more onto her shoulder, trying to remember to breath. This looked like it was going to be her only shot and even though she knew it had to be done, she was still scared to death.

Walking slowly over to him, she tried to keep her breathing steady as he continued to look in his locker, mumbling to himself. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting out a slow deep breath.

“Jared?”

Her voice was a little high but she couldn’t find it in her to care as he jumped a little and moved his head back from the locker to look at her.

“Jenny?” He said, tilting his head a little.

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, holding her arms over her stomach, trying not to shake.

“Sure” He said with a smile, pulling a notebook out of his locker and shutting it, leaning against it. “What can I help you with?”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times again, before licking her lips and letting out a nervous chuckle. He couldn’t help but find it a little endearing and so much different then the girls that he normally went out with. That’s why he went for her that night, because she was so pretty and so innocent and sweet. Even when she was having issues, like when he saw her knock into a girl and helped her pick her books up. So he had asked her for a date and a night together and he’ll be damned if she wasn’t the sweetest he’d ever been with. She was a virgin when they first got together and made the cutest moans and whimpers as he thrust into her, her kisses a little sloppy but addicting. The way she was acting seemed like maybe she would be asking for another night together and he would be stupid to say no. She seemed to be having trouble getting the words out though.

“Well, I uh, you see” She said, rubbing the back of her neck a little, licking her lips again.

“Hmm?” He said patiently, he didn’t really have anywhere to be and another night would be worth it.

“I.. I” She said, sighing then dropped her head.

“You’re…” He said, reaching out a little to her.

She mumbled something, making him furrow his brow. “Huh?”

“I’m pregnant” She said a little louder, still not looking up at him.

His hand froze half way to her as his mouth dropped open, a little choked sound coming out. Part of his brain wanted to tell her that it couldn’t be his, that it wasn’t but that would be an insult to her. He barely saw her even look at anyone else and knew that it was. If it would have been another girl, any other girl he would have said that there was no way, but this was Jenny Ackles and there wasn’t any doubt it was his. Letting out a little breath, he opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what when he realized that her shoulders were shaking. It took him a second to realized that she was crying and holding her arms still around her stomach.

“I’m, I’m sorry. I know that you don’t want either of us, but please.. please don’t… Don’t tell me to get rid of it, I couldn’t… I just” She mumbled out quickly, still looking down at the ground.

As the words sunk in, his brow furrowed once again as he tilted her chin up, making the tears fall straight down her cheeks.

“What are you talking about, why would I tell you to get rid of it?”

She let out another little sob, shaking her head lightly. “Girls… girls have said it’s happened before. You sleep with them, get them knocked up and then strongly suggest” All she did was wave her hand about a little.

His eyes widened as he listened to her talk, letting his hand drop slowly as she wiped the tears away, more replacing it though. As far as he knew, Jen has been the first and only girl that he ever got pregnant. Sure he slept around a lot, but he was always careful to make sure that he used protection, he didn’t really think he was father material.

“I’ll leave you alone, I promise, I just though you should know” She mumbled again, wiping another tear away.

Before she could turn even half a turn Jared had his arms around her, pushing her back pack off her shoulder and pulling her to him. She tried to fight a little, but then just collapsed a bit into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“No, I don’t want you to leave me alone” Jared said in a rough voice, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“But”

“No buts, this is my child and I’m going to be there for you and him or her”

“What about”

“I don’t know how those rumors got started, far as I know, you are the only girl I’ve ever gotten pregnant. And I wouldn’t do that and I’m slightly pissed people are spreading that rumor”

“Sorry”

“Stop that” He said lightly, moving his head and tilting her chin up, so she was looking at him.

“No”

“I mean, I can’t make you date me if you don’t want to” He said, smiling a little, it growing when he got a half one in return. “But if you want to try to make this work, I’m willing”

“But I’m not anything like you, I don’t go out on the weekends, I spend more time in the library than anything”

“And that’s a good thing, it means my baby will be safe” He said, his hand slipping down and rubbing over her stomach.

A little blush lit up her cheeks as he did that. “But what about all your other conquests, won’t they still want you and won’t you still want them?”

“I know I’m have the label as a male whore, trust me I do know that. But I won’t do that to you, if I’m in this, I’m with you and only you”

“Really?” She asked, biting her lip.

“You really are distracting with that” He mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers for a moment before pulling back. “Really, I will do the very best I can to be the guy that you deserve”

Smiling a little, she pulled him close, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“Oh and now that things went better then I though, my mom wants to meet you”

A small groan escaped his lips as he rested his forehead against her head. “Of course she does. What about you dad, do I have to worry about a shot gun?”

“My dad’s not around, hasn’t been since I was born. Though I wouldn’t go near my mom in the kitchen, she’s got some big knifes”

“You’re kidding right?”

Jenny just looked up at him with a small smile. “You’ll just have to see”

“You’re not as sweet and innocent as you look are you?”

She just smiled a little more and moved on her tip toes to press their lips together again gently, her stomach fluttering for a completely different reason now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure I have to do this so soon?” Jared asked as her and Jenny made their way up her street.

“Why are you so nervous, it’s not like it’s going to be a surprise, she already knows”

“Well, yea but that doesn’t mean I look like someone responsible”

Jenny looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“What?”

“If either of us were responsible, we wouldn’t exactly be here”

Jared shrugged a little, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Not that I mind all that much”

She just smiled and rested her head against him as they kept walking, Jared still mumbling about the encounter. Just a few minutes later they were walking up the little walk way in front of Jenny’s house, her pulling out her keys. It took a little push to get Jared in the house though once the door was opened.

“Mom, we’re here” Jenny called out, dropping her backpack on the couch and kicking off her shoes.

“I’m in the kitchen” A voice called.

“Can I just wait here?” Jared said, looking towards where the voice came from.

“No, now come on” She said, smiling a little but feeling not much better than he was.

Sure her mom knew about Jared and what he looked like, but seeing and hearing about him was two different things. The way her moms eyes widened when they walked in said it all, but she soon gained back her cool and slid two glasses of tea across the island as they sat there.

“So, you’re Jared?” Ms. Ackles said, taking a drink a drink of her own tea.

“I guess I am” Jared said, with a little flickering smile.

“Huh” She said, looking him over a few times.

Jared didn’t know what to do as she kept looking him over, finally making a little clicking noise.

“So, do you live around here?” She asked.

“About, ten minutes or so, in a little apartment”

“With your parents?”

Jared shook his head. “No, parents kicked me out when I came home with my first tattoo”

“Oh” Ms. Ackles said, frowning a little. “So you have a job?”

“Yea, the auto shop over on Oak”

“I’ve been by there a few times, always seem to be packed”

“It’s one of the best”

She stared at Jared for a bit longer before nodding a little and looking at Jenny. “Jen, can you go get me some of my pain pills and I’ll get started on lunch”

“Sure mom” Jenny smiled and hopped off the stool, heading out of the kitchen.

Jared swallowed a little hard as Donna looked back at him.

“Ok, I’m not going to totally pretend that I’m perfectly ok with my daughter being pregnant, I never wanted that for her. At first when she told me what she thought was going to go down, I was ready to kill you”

Jared nodded. “I understand that”

“But then she told me it was all a misunderstanding”

“Yea, I’m still trying to figure out how those started”

“Now I don’t know much about you, but you seem like a nice person and the fact that you’re going to be there for my Jenny, says something”

Jared nodded again. “I will be, I’m going to take responsibility for the baby”

“And that’s what’s important. Now I would like you to stay for dinner tonight and then if you want, you can stay the night”

“Ma’am?” Jared said, tilting his head.

“It’s not like I have to worry about her getting knocked up if you two do something” Donna said, laughing a little as Jared laughed with her.

“Yea, I suppose that does make sense” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And I would like to get to know more about you”

Jared nodded again as Jen came back into the kitchen, handing her mom the pills.

“Ok, shoo you two, I’ll call you when lunch is ready” Donna said, waving her hand at them.

Hopping off the stool, Jared followed Jenny out of the kitchen and she lead him on a small tour through the house. Showing him her room, he sat on the bed and pulled her gently to sit on his leg.

“So did she try to stab you?” Jenny asked, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“No, just talked to me, told me I was staying for dinner”

“Wow”

“And if I wanted to, I could stay the night”

“Really?” Jenny asked, tilting her head.

“Yep, said it wasn’t like you could get knocked up again”

“She was always a weird one” She laughed.

“Yea, but more awesome than I could have hoped for”

“Yea, she is”

Jared smiled and let out a little laugh, bringing his hand up to curl his fingers under the edge of her jaw. Pulling her slowly closer, he pressed their lips together softly, humming lightly as her fingers played lightly with the hair that was out under the bandana. Holding her close, he kissed her slowly, moving his hand to the side of her neck. Her soft little sighs made him smile against her lips as his other arm wrapped around her back more, his hand resting on her stomach. Pulling back Jenny smiled at Jared, kissing him softly once again before nuzzling her face into the side of his neck.

“You ok?” He asked, holding her tight.

“Yea, just”

“Just?”

“Do you think we’re going to work? I mean, I know you’ll be there for the baby but I mean”

“If me and you will be together for it all or not?”

“Yea”

“Well I can’t really say for sure, I mean we’ve only been together for about a day”

“And there’s still the whole, telling people thing, since I have a feeling that once it comes to light. People are going to figure it out pretty quick”

“Yea, I know”

“Are you going to be ok with that?” She asked, wrapping her fingers in the bottom of his shirt.

“Yea. I mean sure, I might lose some friends and have people tell me just to let you be on your own, then I don’t want friends like that. So it’s going to be a trip for both of us, especially you, but I will be there every step of the way”

Smiling lightly she placed a kiss against his neck before moving back and placing a kiss against his lips. “Thank you”

“You don’t have to thank me, but if those would have come with kisses, I’ll take those”

“I think that can be arranged” She laughed, kissing him again.

“Kids, lunch is ready” Donna called, making them jump a little.

“I see that happening a lot in the future” Jared said, chuckling.

“Well she does work nights on Thursday and Friday’s” Jenny smiled as she stood up.

“I think I know what days I’m spending over here” Getting up as well.

“Pervert”

“Yep” He smirked but it softened into a smile as he leaned down and gave her one more kiss before they headed back to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

“This feels weird” Jared mumbled as he laid down on his back, on Jenny’s bed.

“What does?” She asked, tilting her head from her place on her desk chair.

“The fact I’m staying the night and going to be sleeping in my boxers”

“Would you rather go home? Nothing is making you stay”

“Yes there is”

“Oh?”

“Yep”

“And that would be?” She asked.

“The fact that you’re here, not at my apartment” He smiled, his dimples showing.

Rolling her eyes a little, she moved over to the bed and climbed over him, straddling his thighs.

“Well hello” Jared chuckled.

“So was meeting my mother as horrible as you thought it was going to be?” She asked, leaning down on him.

“Not really, she’s a rather nice lady, I see where you get your good looks at”

A blush went across her cheeks as she slapped his arm lightly.

“What, I can’t compliment you?” He smiled softly.

“No”

“That doesn’t make sense, babe”

The blush deepened, making her cover her face with her hands.

“I think I just found my new favorite past time”

“You’re mean”

“I know, I’m just horrible” He mumbled, pulling her hands away from her face, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Kissing him back, she smiled lightly thinking back over the night.

Her mother hadn’t been to bad, just asking Jared random other question, like what his grades were like. She hadn’t liked how his parents had treated him, her voicing that and acting very motherly towards him. At one point Jenny had gone to the bathroom and when she was on her way back, heard her threatening him though. Just normal stuff, like even though she couldn’t say don’t ever break her daughters heart because that may happen, don’t ever hurt her. Her heart swelled when she heard Jared said he never would and he was going to be there for her through all the hard times ahead. She was pretty sure that her mom would have started crying had she not come back in that time.

During the time between lunch and dinner, Donna did what every mother does, try and embarrass the hell out of her. The baby pictures weren’t all that bad, the home videos were however, the kiss he placed on her temple made it all better though. And he got his own when Donna told him to lose the shirt, she wanted to see his other tattoos. Jenny couldn’t stop laughing at the scandalous look he had she she had told him that.

When it was dinner time, Donna made Jared help saying if he was going to be part of the family he was going to help. Jenny liked the smile that, that produced. She guessed it had been a while since he was included in something like that, but she wasn’t going to pry. She did have to joke that it was ‘pretty good’ when they were eating. Which resulted in him tickling her until she was nearly in tears and Donna just called them crazy.

After dinner they just sat around and shared a bowl of popcorn as they watched a few movies, her mom going to bed before the end of the second one. Once it was over, the two of them made their way upstairs. Jenny changing into shorts and a tank top, Jared just stripping down to his boxers and flopping on the bed.

“Mmm Jared” Jen whimpered softly as her body moved up a little, she could feel his cock hard under her.

“Yea, Jen?” He said against her lips.

“Want, want you” She gasped as he moved his hips up a little, grinding into her.

“You sure? What about your mom?”

“She’s a heavy sleeper and she’s the one that said you could stay”

“I knew you were a dirty girl” He chuckled a little, rolling them over.

“Jared” She moaned lowly, one leg bending up, the other lying next to his.

“Shh” He hushed, kissing her again, his hands moving to push her top off.

Their warm chests pressed together making her hum a little, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers playing in his hair. Moving off of her, he slipped her lower clothes off, putting them with her top.

“Towel or something?” He asked.

“In the hamper”

Grabbing one, he tossed it on the bed before slipping his boxers off and crawling back over her, spreading her thighs with his hips. Kissing her again, he slid forward gently until his cock slipped into her. A small pained gasp came from between her lips before it smoothed into a quiet moan as he started moving. Slipping his arms under her, he kept her held close as he continued to thrust gently in and out of her.

“Fuck, Jenny” He gasped, pressing their foreheads together as she came around him.

“Jared, Jared” She whimpered in pleasure, her back arching into him.

A steady stream of his name was coming from her as he buried his face into her neck as she came again and again.

“Mmm, so good” He moaned softly, kissing her again as he came with a small grunt.

As they laid together, both panting lightly, Jenny couldn’t help but to smile softly and kiss him again. 

Pulling out, he grabbed the towel and cleaned them up before putting the towel back in the hamper as Jenny got dressed. Putting on his boxers again, he climbed under the blankets as she did the same before setting her alarm.

“Good night Jared” She said after turning the light off and cuddling close to her.

“Good night Jenny, sleep well” He said, holding her close.


End file.
